Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{-7}{3q} = 7$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3q$ $7 = 21q$ $7 = 21q$ $21q = 7$ $q = \dfrac{7}{21}$ Simplify. $q = \dfrac{1}{3}$